


consolation

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [97]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: It doesn't matter if Cammy wins or loses, she always puts on a good show. Of course, after this show, she could use some comforting. And that's where you come in.
Relationships: Cammy White/Reader
Series: Commissions [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	consolation

You always turn up for Cammy's fights. Whether she wins or loses, she always puts on one hell of a show. Even if that weren't the case, by now, you'd want to be there to support her. It's not like she needs that or anything, but part of you just likes to be there.

It seems important, given your relationship. If she wins, you want to be there to celebrate with her, and if she loses? Well, you'd like to be able to comfort her. Tonight just might turn out to be the latter.

Cammy is putting up a hell of a fight, but she just can't seem to get the upper hand. Sakura is really in fine form tonight, and you can only watch, cheering Cammy on as she tries to regain control over the battle.

It's long past the preliminary stages, when the two fighters are still getting in the swing of things, hurling taunts as often as kicks or punches. No, now the two women are locked in a desperate grapple for supremacy, each doing their best to secure hits while maintaining their own defense.

And, for whatever reason, Sakura seems to be doing the best at that tonight. Each time she manages to evade one of Cammy's kicks, you can tell Cammy is drained that much more. Meanwhile, Sakura has been pacing herself. Biding her time.

Now that Cammy's motions are slower, Sakura begins her onslaught in earnest. Her strikes are too fast, too well aimed, and in no time, Cammy is dazed. Sakura makes the most of that, aiming to not only win, but humiliate her opponent as well.

She begins focusing her efforts on Cammy's leotard as well as her body. After a few tears, a rip here and there, more and more of Cammy's body is revealed. You can tell she's pissed. Even from your place in the stands, her expressions are obvious. 

Cammy is mad. She's embarrassed. But each attack only adds to that. Sakura is toying with her, and she hates it, but by the time it's all said and done, her outfit is in tatters. She's fully exposed, and Sakura finds it far too easy to knock her off her balance, then pin her.

It seems that she's had enough fun, and is ready to just put an end to it. Despite how tired she is, despite how stacked against her the odds are now, Cammy doesn't stop struggling, even at the last second. When the count reaches three, she goes limp, finally admitting defeat.

The stands erupt, of course, and you can hardly see the ring anymore. That doesn't matter, of course, since you know exactly where Cammy will be. 

~X~

"That was embarrassing," Cammy says, as soon as you enter the room. "She was toying with me, there at the end."

"You looked great out there, Cammy," you say.l, offering some support. 

"Ha! Before or after she tore my clothes off?" Cammy answers, shaking her head. "I'll get her back for that, that's for sure!"

"I know. But for now, you should just relax," you say, crossing the room. You lean in to hug her, her still naked body pressed in against yours. Cammy is still sweating, glistening under the lights of the locker room. She looks up at you, meeting your gaze, and there's something familiar in her expression.

"Kinda hard to do that," she murmurs, and you feel your heart begin to race. From her tone and her expression, it's obvious Cammy is feeling quite a bit more than embarrassed over the whole ordeal. 

"Let me help you, then," you say, breaking free from her. You scan the room, frantic for some way to secure the door to the locker room. Of course it wouldn't be as simple as locking a door, not with a mostly public space like this.

Eventually, your eyes light on a mop leaning up on the wall, and whatever custodian left it there will have no idea the favor they've done you. A quick shove between the door handles, and the two of you will at least have some slight warning, should anyone be coming to interrupt you.

"All those eyes on me, you know what that does to me," Cammy says, when you return to her side. By now, of course, you know well just what sort of effect it has on her. It's not as if Cammy sets out to expose herself to people like this, but when it does happen, it's a pronounced effect. She gets hot and bothered, not able to calm down without some form of release.

"I know," you murmur, already leaning in to hold her once more. You press your lips to her neck, kissing her, and Cammy sighs even at that brief contact. Knowing how she gets is exactly why you rushed to the locker room. You assumed she'd be in this state, horny, desperate for relief, even as she is upset over her loss and the embarrassment involved. The first time Cammy ended up like this, you were shocked, to say the least, but you have since learned what it is she needs to feel better. 

As you kiss her, occasionally nipping at her neck instead of biting it, you slowly drift your hands down, feeling the heat radiating off her body. Feeling the muscles beneath her skin, her incredible body all yours to explore. You love Cammy, and you love these times, when it is just you, and just her, and you have to do your best to comfort her, to support her. It’s not a role you would have expected her to need, given how capable she is in battle, how powerful she is, but it is a role you are more than happy to fill.

“You’re incredible, Cammy,” you murmur, as you gently run your hands along her toned stomach. She leans back, pressing against you, and you feel her muscles flexing beneath your touch. 

“Don’t stop,” she responds, so you decide to keep the praise coming. Your touch becomes more focused, no longer simply trailing over her incredible physique. With one hand, you drift down, between her legs. You begin stroking her, gently running your finger up and down the length of her folds, listening to the way she moans softly, already melting back into your touch. WIth your other hand, you reach up, cupping one of her breasts.

“You’ve got such a perfect body, you know,” you continue, as you take her nipple between two fingers, rolling over her, eliciting another moan. “I can’t get enough of you.”

She’s too far gone to answer, simply relaxing under the pleasure you offer her. After being stripped bare by her opponent, body on display for the entire audience, Cammy is still a bit upset. She may be trying to play it off, and she might have been aroused by the whole ordeal, but you know that it did bother her. Reminding her of how perfect she is, how much you adore her and her incredible body, it will all go to great lengths to help her forget the loss. Forget the humiliation. Instead, you want her to feel good. To enjoy herself for the rest of the night, even if it takes every bit of effort you can muster to insure that. 

As you touch Cammy, you turn, looking at the wall of mirrors that line one side of the locker room. It’s nice, being able to watch her face in the mirror as you touch her, using that to guide you. When it’s just the two of you, Cammy does nothing to hide her pleasure. It’s obvious enough from the way her face shifts what she likes and what she doesn’t, and you focus on what makes her feel best. In no time at all, she’s wet beneath your touch, and you feel as though it is time to move on.

You shift, pulling back, and Cammy rises from the bench she’s been seated on. A quick step over has you right behind her, and you take hold of her hips as she stands. As you move in on her, you reach down, freeing your cock. By now you’re hard, ready for what comes next, and you notice Cammy’s eyes dart down to your cock in the mirror.

“Eager, aren’t you?” she teases, and you chuckle.

“What can I say? Watching you fight always does this to me, and getting to feel your perfect body after? That makes it even harder to hold back,” you respond, and Cammy rolls her eyes. She’s smiling, however, and you know deep down she eats that stuff up. It might be a bit much, but if she really minds, she would say so and wouldn’t be grinning. 

“Well, if it’s my fight that did it, I guess I should take responsibility,” Cammy says, and that’s exactly what you have in mind. You press in behind her, and she spreads her legs just a bit. It’s easy for you to press your cock in between her thighs, and Cammy then closes her legs back up, and your cock is surrounded by the warmth of her wonderful thighs.

You can’t hold back any longer, once you’re in place, and you begin thrusting between her legs. Cammy leans back against you, watching your face in the mirror as you fuck her thighs. It feels incredible, and you are lost within her in no time. She’s perfect, absolutely perfect, and you’re so lucky to be with her. It doesn’t matter that she had an off night tonight, that she lost, you’re here to comfort her and you know that the next fight she’ll win for sure. Cammy never lets a loss truly get her down. Sure, she might need some comfort in the moment, but more than anything else it only inspires her to try that much harder for the next fight. 

She accepts her losses with a determination to improve and insure the next fight will end in victory. You hope that at least part of that determination stems from your efforts to help her feel better, to convince her of her absolute perfection. Perhaps she would come to the same conclusion without you, but you are sure you help at least a bit. Of course, right now, with those perfect thighs on each side of your cock, squeezing you, you can’t think of much else.You reach up, taking hold of her breasts, beginning to tease her nipples once more. The least you can do is offer her some pleasure in exchange, and judging from the whimper that escapes her, you are offering plenty. Cammy is surprisingly sensitive, once you get her going, a fact you always take advantage of. You would never truly stand a chance against her in the ring, but, in your own ways, you’ve become intimately aware of her weaknesses. Perhaps not the weaknesses that would do you much good in a fight, but when it comes to getting her off? No one could do a better job than you.

By the time you’re nearing your limit, you’ve got Cammy whimpering, crying out. She decides enough is enough, and that she can take no more. She pushes off of you, and spins to face you. You know immediately what it is she’s going for, and as she raises her leg, you help guide her into place. You can’t hold back as her leg comes to rest on your shoulder, you’re already tipping forward, already thrusting into her. It feels incredible, pushing into her tight cunt, already wet from your earlier efforts. She feels amazing, as always, and you can’t help groaning from the pleasure you feel.

Her voice joins yours, crying out with pleasure as you finally fill her. It’s easy enough to lean in a bit, to press your lips to hers as you thrust into her, holding nothing back. Cammy is perfect, absolutely perfect, and you are so lucky to have her all to yourself. WIth how incredible she feels, her leg lifted up, her cunt squeezing against your cock, you know you can’t hold out for long. Try as you might, outlasting Cammy still seems to be something of an impossibility.

That being said, you’re not giving in without a fight. After watching how hard Cammy fought, even up to the last second, it wouldn’t be right for you to give in so easily when it comes to comforting her. No, you’re going to see this through, to push yourself as hard as you can. You slow your pace, just a bit, while doing your best to relax, to keep this going.

Each and every one of your measured thrusts draw a whimper from Cammy, and you know that that is exactly why you can’t give in. She is loving this, loving every second of this, and it wouldn’t be fair to her to be spent this early on. You simply have to keep this up, to keep fucking her, no matter how amazing it may feel. Naturally, no matter how strong your resolve may be, you have your limit. There’s only so much you can do, and try as you might, you reach that limit within a few moments. Once you’re there, you can’t do anything to come back down.

With a groan, you come, your seed spilling into Cammy. She cries out at the sudden warmth that floods into her, but it isn’t quite enough to push her over the edge. By the time you’re pulling out, panting, Cammy is already looking at you expectantly. 

“You’re just too perfect,” you say, leaning in to kiss her. Cammy melts into your kiss, as your hands trail over her body once more. You slowly pull back, shifting her, turning her to face the mirror once more. With her facing away, you reach around, cupping her breasts once more. With how sensitive she is, this will be a perfect substitute until you’re ready for more. You toy with her breasts, rubbing your hands over her, squeezing, until you take hold of her nipples. You begin rolling your fingers over them, focusing on both simultaneously. This joint assault is too much for Cammy, and she begins to whimper, to moan. She is still close to her limit from earlier, so this is a bit much for her to stand up against easily. She may have incredible endurance, and that may make it hard to outlast her, but she has her limits as well.

After how hard you’ve been working to comfort her, it’s only natural she would be nearing those limits now. You don’t stop, and don't slow down. You still have something else in mind for her, but for now, if she comes from this alone, that’s good enough. It will only add to the pleasure she feels later, either way. Of course, with her body pressed in against yours, and with her whimpers and moans, you are soon achingly hard once more. It doesn’t take long for you to recover, especially when it comes to Cammy. Once she feels your cock prodding in against her from behind, she presses back more, grinding against you, and you know you have to move on.

“Ready for more already?” Cammy teases, as you release her breasts, and shift your position. You can tell she’s close, trying to cover up just how close by acting cool, by teasing you, but you can tell she’s right at the edge. Without wasting a moment, you lift her, and she shifts so that her legs are wrapped around being you. With your hands on her hips, holding her up, she reaches back with her arms as well. She faces away from you, watching in the mirror as the two of you line your bodies up. This is usually a difficult position, but given Cammy’s physique, it’s not too hard to get into it. She makes things easy for you, at least.

Once everything is worked out, you can thrust into her easily, and you waste no time in doing so. It never takes long to bounce back because you can never get enough of Cammy. She’s perfect, and wasting even a single second that could be spent inside of her seems like something of a crime, even when she’s not upset. That adds an extra layer now, the need to comfort her and make her feel better. You can’t slow down, can’t stop, and now that you have her like this, you don’t. You begin thrusting into her, harder and faster than before. With how close she is, there’s no need for you to work to pace yourself. You’ve bridged the gap, teasing her nipples, and toying with her, so you can go all out without worry of her being left wanting.

No, you know that she’s going to reach her climax, and you can’t wait. Each and every thrust brings the two of you closer, and closer, and you can’t slow down. You can’t stop. You lose yourself in her, watching the way her face shifts in the mirror. The two of you make eye contact, gazing into each other’s eyes as you thrust into Cammy. She’s beautiful, absolutely divine, and you are so blessed to have her like this. To be with her. 

It doesn’t matter if she wins, or if she loses, you’ll always be there for her. Whether you’re celebrating, or comforting her, you’ll be there. Right now, when she needs you like this, you have to put your all into her. You know what she needs, and what she wants, and as you push her closer and closer to her limit, you know that she appreciates this. By the time she is coming, crying out your name as she tips her head back, voicing ringing out and filling the locker room, you know that you’ve done well by her.

Finally, you can relax as well. You don’t have to hold on any longer, and knowing that, you can finally let go. You lost yourself completely in her, managing only a few more desperate thrusts before you’re there. You come, joining her in climax just as she begins to come down from her orgasm. For one blissful moment that seems to drag on forever, you’re both lost in each other. When you finally recover, panting from the effort, and Cammy returns to her feet, she turns back to face you.

“You always know just what I need, huh?” she asks, and you smile back at her.

“Well, yeah, of course!” you answer. 

No matter what it is Cammy may need, you’ll always do your best to provide.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
